talismanonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Pets
Every profession can get a little pet as a quest reward or by purchasing one from the shop. For example, when you reach level 11, you may get a Little Panda by finishing a quest at Cloud Mountain. You may have multiple little pets, and each pet takes up one blank of inventory box. They can be traded, be deposited in the warehouse, or be destroyed. Only one pet can be summoned at one time. It will not fight against monsters, but it does give its master a bonus. The higher level your pet is, the more help it gives you. Little pets can not be hurt by monsters. If your character dies, you have to summon your little pet again when you are revived. You can choose your pet, right click its avatar, and then click Pet Detail to see its attributes such as Experience, Happy Value and Skill. The Skill of Little Pet As well as a loyal friend, the little pet can also help you to be stronger in some aspects. Different pets have different skills and each pet has its natural skill when you get it. Some pets have the natural skill of increasing your HP or Mana upper limit and some with the skill of increasing the speed of recovery of HP or Mana. The skills are only available when the pet is active. All of the skills can be improved with the pet's level, which means that the higher level the pet is, the more help it can give you. For example, if a panda levels up to a higher level, its natural skill of increasing HP's limitation will be improved correspondingly to make your HP limitation higher and higher. Other pets have other different natural skills such as Monkey and Hornbill have the skill of increasing HP recovery speed while Ganoderma and Husky can increase Mana's recovery speed in player's different state. You can also buy Pet skill books from shop to add new extra skills for pet. Each pet can learn the first extra skill when it reaches level 11, and the second is available to level 15 or above and the third extra skill at level 20. For example: if your pet has the natural skill of increasing mana and you have one skill book of another skill, you have to add it to the pet when it reaches level 11. With two skills, the pet has to learn the third one when reaches level 15. Pet Skill Forget Book can make your pet forget its skills except the original one, then the pet can start to learn new skills over again. How to Level up Pet Little Pets level up quickly and easily. The speed of level up depends on pets experience, and experience is accumulated according to the time it is summoned to accompany the player. Every minute gives one experience point. Under level 10, the pet will level up automatically if its experience is full at a level. When a pet reaches level 10, it must level up with the help of a Pet Level Up Book. For example, when a level 10 pet with full experience needs to level up, you need use this book to help it level up to 11. This book is needed in each level up after level 10. Happy Value Pets have Happy Value, which can be increased five points by feeding it Pet Food. Happy Value is decreased one point every ten minutes. If the Happy Value drops to zero, the little pet will return to its little house automatically when summoned and can not help you until you increased its Happy Value. Extra Basic Attribute Points from Little Pets After reaching level 10, the little pet will get an extra 10 points each time it levels up. Masters can assign these points to the four basic attributes in the interface of Pet Details. When the little pet is summoned, the points on the attribute will automatically be added to the relevant basic attributes of the master to make them stronger. Remember that these points can not be changed once they are set, unless you use a Pet Attributes Reset Book. List of Little pets *Little pets can also be traded between players, through stalls, and the auction.(except for Little Panda and Little Wild Mule pet.) *Red-crowned Crane pet was also obtainable as a quest reward during the anniversary celebration. Temporary Little pets These Little pets are received as quest rewards from Monster Enthusiast in Moon Dragon Village. They last for 5 minutes, and replace whatever little pet is otherwise present. Category:Game mechanics